Lost Child
by Xander867
Summary: After committing a terrible crime Ahsoka is forced to leave behind everything she has fought to protect over the years. The Republic will hunt her, the Jedi won't help her and her friends don't know what to think of her any more. What can she do now and who can she turn to? (My version to the beginning upcoming "Fugitive Arc".)


**I really can't wait for the "Fugitive Ahsoka" ark coming up in season five so I thought about putting together my own version of the beginning of it. I'll warn you, it's a bit darker than you might expect but I'll try to stick as closely to the series as possible on this. **

**This is intended to be a one shot but depending on the readers I might write a continuation. We'll see.**

* * *

_**Lost Child  
**__by  
Xander867_

_It was all a dream,_ she thought desperately, _it had to be_.

The life of a Jedi wasn't easy and if it weren't for her friends and allies she would've been dead, captured or both. Always her master would be by her side when she finds herself in trouble, and there was a lot of trouble to go around. The clones in the 501st Legions were like extended family to her with the Jedi Order being her closest relatives. Along the hard road of the Jedi she had met many beings from all corners of the galaxy. She befriended an enslaved Wookie whom helped her takedown an entire Trandoshan clan. She became friends with many Senators whom she constantly finds herself shielding from assassins' blaster bolts. And although she wasn't expecting it, she made a close friend who she felt was more to her than she would ever admit.

The life of a Jedi wasn't easy but without hers friends and allies, she would be lost and disheartened.

Her name was Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan of the Jedi Order and criminal of the Galactic Republic. She had murdered a man in cold blood without remorse, without thinking.

Now she was alone, exiled and on the run. Without anyone to stand by her side what hope was there of surviving…?

* * *

**One Day Earlier…**

She seldom ever got time off from her duties for the Jedi Order. Being given the whole day to herself felt like a miniature vacation with so much to do and not enough time to do it all, that was Jedi life for her and she was happy nonetheless.

Her morning consisted of sleeping a few hours past her normal sleep cycle and taking her time in the Jedi Temple's Dinning Hall to enjoy the mornings breakfast.

As she ate her eyes wondered over to a holo screen mounted on the nearby wall. Normally the Master's wouldn't allow a holo in the Dining Hall as it used to be considered a distraction but with the Clone Wars still escalating every Jedi had to stay up to date on the news.

The holo displayed a two dimensional image of a young attractive female Twi'lek reporter giving a special report with the Senate Tower standing in the background.

The reporter spoke in perfect Basic, "With the closing of today's session, the Senate is on the verge of ratifying a radical amendment that would finally put a halt to the outrages wartime spending on more clone armies. As you may recall the banks of the Republic were deregulated in order for the Senate to borrow more funding for its armies. The new amendment to the Republic Constitution will outlaw deregulation of any kind on any sovereign Republic Financial Institute. With that declared it is safe to say that the previous deregulation will be revoked and we can expect a small return to economic normalcy. Today I have special guest who is one of the many voices who speaks for this new amendment."

The holo's view shifted and was replaced with the reporter standing on one side and a young human Senate standing on the other.

"Senator Bonteri, how do you see this situation unfolding?" The reporter asked.

Ahsoka dropped the fork she was holding onto her plate and didn't notice. It took a second for her to figure out that Lux must've arrived on Coruscant ahead of schedule, meaning Onderon was now a member of the Republic again. And he didn't even send her a message, _that nerf herder_.

Lux looked as handsome as ever. His hair was trimmed a little shorter and neatly combed again, he had traded out his light combat armor for a professional suit and there was no blaster strapped to his thigh.

The young Senator spoke with a bright, photogenic smile. "When the Republic wins the war, which I have no doubt we will, our financial state will be a disaster. Already we can barely support the most basic of needs for our citizens so it is needless to say that out of control spending will ultimately ruin more lives than we could save with clones and blasters. This is a new stand for the Republic and this amendment will…"

Ahsoka stopped listening after his first few heroic statements. Even through the holo she couldn't help but feel… _distracted_ by him. Her master's voice started to creep in the back of her mind.

_Snips, are you losing focus? I know what you are going through. You must put purpose before feelings._

Ahsoka wanted to shake her head and wonder how Anakin could have possibly felt like she did now. It was hard to ignore and he was so distracting.

Her focus eventually drifted back to the holo screen where the female reporter was speaking. "Such a brave stance you and your fellow Senators are taking," She said, batting her eyelashes and smiling. "Won't there by a significant risk to you and the other Senators safety once the amendment is passed? No doubt it will upset quite a lot of powerful individuals."

Lux returned the smile and shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time some has tried to kill me."

"That's right," The reporter said and turned to the camera, "Senator Bonteri has until recently been leading a rebellion on his home world of Onderon. He and his fellow rebels beat the Separatist and overthrew their tyrannical king despite overwhelming odds and challenges." She turned back to him with that smile still on her face. "The Republic is lucky to have a fine Senator such as you."

Now she was just one step away from outright flirting with him over a live holonet broadcast. Ahsoka suddenly lost her appetite and sighed.

"Please," Lux waved a hand, trying to look humbled. "Any Senator in my position would've done what is right for the people they represent."

"I'm sure they would," The reporter replied cheerfully. "Thank you Senator Bonteri for your time and attention. Let's now go live to the Senate Chamber for a more in-depth look at…"

Ahsoka discreetly waved a hand at the screen, causing it to shut off. No one was paying much attention to it anyways.

Now nothing else seemed interesting to her anymore except for the one thing she hadn't expected to do today. The Senate Tower seems to be the center of all the excitement today and a certain someone needs both a talk and some protection…

* * *

Lux Bonteri had reporters tailing him all the way into the Senate Tower. It turns out his deeds on Onderon didn't go unnoticed and now the Republic citizenry is just infatuated by his heroics. Apparently going from Separatist to rebel to Republican caught a lot of eyes and he didn't like it. All this attention was distracting him from his work and he wished he could just be invisible for a few minutes at certain times.

It was relieved to get past a security checkpoint inside the Senate Tower's Main Entrance Hall where only Senators and a few other officials are allowed past. The reporters weren't allowed entrance.

His office was more of a sanctuary than a place to conduct business. His found himself resting in it more often than his apartments in Fellowship Plaza. Every time he went home there was always someone waiting for him and ready to beg for an interview. Being followed all the time forced him to keep his old holdout blaster tucked secretly in his coat pocket for protection. There was no telling when someone would surprise him with a blaster of their own. He might not be a rebel anymore but he still had enough enemies to fill a convoy of bulk freighters. That was true now more than ever.

He entered the office and sank into his chair without even noticing the person sitting on the coach to the far side of the room until she spoke.

"Feeling a little stressed are we?"

The sudden voice nearly made Lux fall out of his chair in surprise. What kept him from reaching for his blaster was that he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Ahsoka?" Lux stood up and smoothed down his coat as she approached. "I… wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Really?" Ahsoka cocked a white eye mark and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you were going to let me know when you became a Senator again and arrived on planet. Did you do that? No, I had to find out watching you get hit on over the holonet."

That made him blush. Even when she was as sassy as she was now, Ahsoka looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a cloak to hide her lightsabers which was good he thought as it would look a little suspicious for a young Jedi to be wondering into an equally young Senator's office.

"Would an 'I'm Sorry' be appropriate for this situation?" Lux asked sheepishly. Now would not be a good time to tell her that the reporter he was just talking with had rather abruptly given him her personal holo frequency. He didn't want it but she left before he could return it. _Why are women so difficult at times?_ He thought to himself.

Ahsoka folded her arms, parting her cloak a little so her weapons were slightly showing. "Hardly but you can try to apologize before the weapons come out."

"Wait… _what?_" Lux took an unconscious step back. "I know you're upset Ahsoka but this is hardly the place for that sort of… um… argument."

Ahsoka held her casual but serious look for a few moments more before she finally couldn't resist laughing. She covered her mouth and kept it to a minimum.

"I'm only teasing Lux." She said in a cheerful tone. "I don't mind all of Coruscant taking a liking to you but I do mind you not sending me at least a message when you got here."

Her arms spread and Lux smiled as he accepted her friendly embrace.

"Let me first say that I've been so busy lately that I hardly have time to sleep." Lux said as they lingered in each other's arms for a few seconds more before parting.

"But you seem to have time to shower and comb your hair." Ahsoka retorted. "I have to say your old messy dirt covered hair would've been more appealing to your fans."

"Stop it," Lux blushed again nervously. "I didn't ask for this."

"No I guess you didn't," Ahsoka said, now suddenly solemn. Her expression softened with a look in her eye that said she was done kidding around and really wanted to talk to him.

Lux took the hint and reach for her hand. She let him and together they walked over and sat on the coach.

"You're here for more than just saying hello. What's on your mind?" Lux asked.

"A lot of things," Ahsoka replied. "Mainly you and your wellbeing,"

"I know I must've painted a rather large target on the back of my head for speaking for the new amendment but I haven't forgotten how to fight since my rebel days."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Who are you trying to fooling Lux Bonteri? Everyone on Coruscant knows you're still a rebel."

Lux dipped his head in embarrassment. "I thought you were done teasing me."

"Did I ever say that?"

"Point taken," Lux glanced at his chrono. "I'm due for a meeting with another Senator. If you can I'd like you to be by my side for this."

Ahsoka gave him a concerned look. "I sense your worry. Who's the Senator?"

Lux looked away for a second and then said, "Lott Dod of the Trade Federation."

Ahsoka eyes widened. "Why would you ever want to talk to a snake like him?"

She had valid reasons to despise Dod's guts. He and the Trade Federation have been double dealing with both the Republic and Separatist since the war began but no one has been able to prove it yet. The Federation has resorted to blockading planets, invasion and even kidnapping the children of others to make them bend to their will. All in the name of producing profit.

"I know he doesn't seem like the kind of person I would associate myself with. He's the leader of the opposition to the new amendment." Lux looked nervous again. "He asked me to meet him in his offices to discuss the upcoming vote and I very much doubt he wants to congratulate me. I think he wants something else entirely."

"I wouldn't put it past him to try something illegal. Officially he's with the Republic but I know underneath his slimy hide there's a Separatist snake." She paused and looked at Lux then away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean all Separatist are like…"

"It's alright." Lux said sincerely and put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to know what he's up too like many of the other Senators. He knows that for once that he cannot get enough votes to abstain the amendment so it is more than likely he will try something else to win. This new amendment will cost the Trade Federation and all the other Commerce Guilds billions of credits so there is no telling what they'll do to prevent that. I want some clues as to what Dod and his allies are up to."

Ahsoka sighed. "There's no talking you out of this is there? You do know you're walking into the rancor's den this time?"

Lux shrugged. "Can't be worse than crazed Mandalorians, I hope."

She smirked at him. "You're right, a rancor is less trouble."…

* * *

Dod's offices were much larger than Lux's. It consisted of several rooms which included a private study, greeting hall, several closets, lounging area and probably a secret room hidden behind a false wall. Ahsoka couldn't tell but she kept her sense sharp anyways.

A shiny silver protocol droid led them into the lounging area where several couches were placed in a circle around a holo projector large enough to create life sized images of other people.

"The Senator will be with you shortly." The droid spoken in a feminine voice that reminded her of C-3PO's chirpy tone. "May I get you some refreshments?"

The two looked at each other and both shook their heads. Most likely the drinks would be sweat with an extra dose of poison in it to spice it up.

The droid bowed as far as it frame would allow and returned to wait by the door.

Several minutes past and no one entered. They sat together on one of the couches and wondered why Dod was delaying himself.

"I don't like this," Ahsoka said and rose. "We shouldn't have come here."

Lux stopped her by taking her hand and gently pulling her back to the couch. "Patience Ahsoka, Dod wouldn't dare harm us within the Senate Tower." He glanced at his chrono again. "Although I do wish he would hurry. The Senate is convening in a few minutes to vote on the new amendment."

Suddenly the holo projector came to life. An image of Lott Dod appeared.

"Senator Bonteri," The hologram went on to say. "If you are viewing this message then I must thank you for coming to my offices. But I'm afraid our meeting will have to be delayed… indefinitely." The slimy Neimoidian grinned with sharp teeth. "Very soon I will go before the Senate and present them with evidence that suggest you are a Separatist spy and have plans to sabotage the Senate and eliminate key representatives."

"Lies!" Lux couldn't help but yell and stand up. It might just be a recording but it still boiled his blood all the same and he had to vent his anger somehow. "He's trying to sabotage me and the amendment!"

The recording of course didn't react to Lux and went on. "While I am presenting my evidence you will be in my office trying to eliminate me before the _truth _comes out. I of course outwitted you and managed to escape your assassination attempt while my security droids killed you in self-defense."

On queue several doors opened and Trade Federation B1 Battle Droids marched in with blaster held at the ready. They were soon surrounded by a whole squad of them.

"You see when this is all over you will be gone and the Republic will remain as it is." He chuckled sadistically, "Under the corporation's influence. Goodbye Senator Bonteri, give your mother my best wishes." With a sickening grin the recording ended and all the blaster in the room clicked and were raised at their heads.

"That man," Lux breathed angrily through gritted teeth. "Will not get away with this,"

Ahsoka couldn't agree more. "I'll take the droids, you get the door." Under her cloak her lightsaber were already off their clips.

"Right," Lux said determinedly. The next second lightsaber blades, blaster bolts and droid parts went flying across the room…

* * *

Escaping Dod's ambush was easy with Ahsoka help. She dissected each droid in record time with a furious look in her eye that suggested she was ready to do the same to Dod.

They ran down the wide hallway that encircled the Senate Chamber. It was empty except for a few wondering aides and guards who paid no attention to them. The plan was simple: get to Lux's platform in the Senate Chamber and expose Lott Dod crimes. For extra measure Lux had taken a few minutes to extract the message Dod had left for them in his offices and now had the whole thing on a data card.

The Neimoidian's drummed up evidence against him would evaporate once he plays the message for every Senator to see.

Making a sharp turn the two entered a small preparation room that separated the Senate Chamber and the outside hall. They were alone in the room for a few seconds as he regained his composure and got ready to strike down one of the Republic's greatest unknown enemy, Lott Dod the snake.

With the incriminating data card in hand Lux was about to open the door to his platform when Ahsoka caught him by the wrist.

"Hold on a second." She pulled him back and smoothed down his hair. "Can't have Coruscant's hero looking messy in his moment of glory,"

Lux rolled his eyes. "When will you ever stop that?"

"Stop what?" She said innocently.

"You know what I…" He stopped and sighed. "Oh never mind." He looked over his shoulder and he could barely hear Dod's distinct voice yapping away from the other side. "I should get going. Dod is inflicting a lot of damage on me right now."

He opened the door and Dod's voice came into the room loud and clear. The Neimoidian Senator was now elaborating how he cunningly escaped Bonteri's assassination attempt.

Lux stepped onto his platform and paused. He turned and gave Ahsoka a warm smile and nod.

Ahsoka returned the smile. "Good luck," She said in a low voice.

"Thank you Ahsoka, for everything." He turned forward and detached his hover platform and sent it forward towards the center of the chamber where Dod's platform rested.

Senator Lott Dod froze and paled at the sight of Lux Bonteri making his way towards him. His mind raced furiously as he desperately wondered how in the blazes he could've gotten away from his security droids.

"Fellow members of the Senate," Lux's cut in without seeking permission to speak from the Vice Chairmen of the Senate.

Lott could feel everything he has earned over a long and successful career being stripped away from as Senator Bonteri spoke.

"What you've been told is absolutely false."

No, Dod would not let this child win. He was desperate and had to use his last resort. A bomb placed underneath Bonteri's hover platform, put there in the event all else failed.

"I have conclusive evidence that Senator Dod is indeed…"

That was as far as Lux got when Dod quickly reached into his robe and hit the detonation trigger…

Ahsoka felt the pain before she realized what had happened. One moment Lux was about to expose Lott Dod and the next his hover platform tore apart in a thunderous explosion before plummeting into the chamber's ground floor a hundred feet down.

Sharp cries from all over the Senate Chamber erupted in panic. The Senators flew their platforms haphazardly all around the chamber, trying to get to their exits. Platforms were crashing in each other as screams of terror came from almost everyone.

Over the noise of all the chaos no one could hear Ahsoka screaming in agony. She fell to her knees with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the smoking remains of a hover platform. She couldn't see him and she couldn't feel him through the Force.

Her heart broke and immense pain came pouring into her through the Force. A burning feeling went through her body as something changed within. Her feeling of loss was immediately replaced with anger and intense hatred.

Lott Dod would not escape her revenge!

Her screams of agony were replaced with roars of powerful anger. A connection with the darkside had opened within her and she was letting all of its dark energies empower her. The blood in her veins turned black and showed through her darkening orange skin. Her tear flared eyes shot from sky blue to piercing yellow as the darkside took control.

And all the while she did nothing to stop it. It was going to give her the will to avenge her lost friend.

Without thinking she launched herself forward into the open air of the chamber. The darkside surrounded her in a dark aura and it gave her enough momentum to jump farther than she ever could before onto one platform after another. In the maelstrom of flying platforms she leaped and shoved off them to make her way to her ultimate target.

Lott Dod's platform was only halfway to his its docking area when Ahsoka came crashing down onto its edge.

Two Neimoidian bodyguards gasped in confusion before Ahsoka severed their heads and Force-pushed the bodies over the edge, leaving her alone with Lott Dod on the platform.

Dod fell to the floor at the sight of Ahsoka. Her eyes were now as dark yellow as dying stars and the dark aura twisted around her like living flames.

"W… what… are you?" He choked on his words with more fear than he has ever experienced.

Without warning an invisible grasp began crushing his throat. He was picked up from the floor and held a few inches off the ground by the neck. His feet kicked as they tried to find solid ground to stand on.

"What you've forced me to become."

She jammed her unlit shoto into his chest and activated it. A pathetic wheeze of pain escaped Dod's mouth just before his life was taken from him. His feet stopped kicking and all the color drained from his face.

In full view of the Senate, Ahsoka Tano murdered the man who shattered her world…

* * *

**A/N: If I continue this story I would've eventually written a connection with the Mortis Arc which would explain why and how Ahsoka has a dormant darkside connection within her that awakened when she experienced Lux's death.**

**Speaking of which, is Lux really dead? Maybe, maybe not. This is FanFiction, anything is possible. **

**I also wanted to write something about Ahsoka having nowhere to go except for her home planet where she would try to find her family. After that Order 66 would hit and we all know how that ends for the Republic. **

**This really is just a bit of fun for me. Not really looking to go all out on it or anything unless people want to see it happen. **

**Thank you for reading and if you think this story deserves continuity simply favorite it, review it or message me. Whatever floats your star ship.**

**Xander867**


End file.
